Kitty Sebastian
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Ciel adopts a cat that strangely reminds him of the demon who broke his heart. Then one day he realizes... Could it be... Is it really... Sebastian...?
1. Chapter 1

**wassup i made a new story **

**sorry no lemon**

**but on the bright side there is yaoi :)**

**oh yeah this takes place around present time.**

**enjoy **

Ciel didn''t even know why he adopted the cat. He didn't even like cats. For gads' sake he was allergic to cats.

The cat mewled and snuggled against him. If only Sebastian had done the same thing, but he was gone he disappeared without as much as a goodbye.

Ciel sighed and set down the sleek black cat.

"Hmm you remind me of someone," Ciel said as he watched the cat play with a small feathered toy.

The cat mewled in response and jumped up on to Ciels' lap. Ciel smiled and pet the cat lovingly.

Maybe adopting a cat wasn't a bad thing afterall.

The cat meowed for a while then jumped down and headed for the kitchen. the cat bumped the fridge signifying he was hungry. Ciel laughed and realized he hadn't given his cat a name yet.

He thought for a while and decided on the perfect name.

"Imma name you Black Demon," Ciel said looking at the cat that reminded him of a a certian demon butler.

Black Demon just meowed and bumped the fridge again.

"Heh ok fine I'll get you some food," Ciel said taking out the cat food.

Black Demon snuffed and turned around swishing his tail.

Ciel just sighed and said ,"If your not going to eat this then you eat nothing at all."

Ciel could've sworn he saw him smirk like Sebast- No he wasn't going to think about the demon that crushed his heart.

( Black Demons' POV)

It really pained me too see master like this. I never wanted to hurt him. It wasn't my fault that I turned into a cat. I woke up like any normal day but when I looked I noticed I was no longer in human form but a cat.

I ran as not to upset my master. I ran and ran until I was found by the animal control. Then master walked ina nd said he would take me. I was suprised at first cuz masters' not the type who likes cats, but non the less he took him in.

"Meow (translation: I'm tired.) Sebastian/Black Demon said.

I still wonder why he would give me such a name if he wants to forget about me.

"You must be tired let's go to bed," Ciel said tiredly rubbing his eyes that were filled with tears. It pained Sebastian/Black Demon to see his master like this.

"Meow(translation: what's wrong)" I said rubbing against his leg trying to comfort him the best I could.

A small smile crossed hiz face.

"Don't worry I'm fine just thinking about someone is all," He said picking up his cat and walking to the bedroom. Ciel plopped his cat on the bed and collapsed on it himself. Sebastian/Black Demon heard soft sniffles and noticed that Ciel was crying he jumped on him annd said,

"MEOW (translation: CIEL I'M RIGHT HERE PLEASE STOP CRYING).

CIel looked up and smiled at his pet. He petted him until he fell asleep.

Sebastian needs a way to get back to human form.

**well there ya go a new story for yall. chew in that for a while and please review if you do you might find a kitten or a cookie in your fridge. :p**

**REVIEW ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah sorry for the late update **

**anywhoo**

**enjoy**

(Ciels' POV)

Hmm such a cute cat. I bet Sebastian would've loved him.

STUPID stop thinking about Sebastian.

It will only make you... sad...

I wish the cat could talk that would be ni-

"Watcha thinkin about," Asked a smooth voice.

"W-who was that," I asked scared.

"Can't believe you didn't know your cat could talk," the voice said again.

WOAH WAIT just a sec. My cat can talk.

WHAT THE HELL!

"You you can talk ?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope I'm just talkin to you through my mind... NOO of course I can talk," Black Demon ,my cat, said.

"Ok I think I'm gonna go take a nap so i can stop these hallucinations.

"Oh come on. You have a talking cat. That's pretty damn cool," he said laughing abit at the end.

OKAY I hope these hallucinations go away soon.

(Black Demon/ Sebastians' POV)

So yeah I figured out how to talk.

Isn't that great I can now talk to the person I love.

Ugh this sucks.

"Ciel please believe me I am not a hallucination I am really talking to you," I said mockingly.

"Ugh maybe I should call a doctor," Ciel said shacking his head.

"Oh come on just admit you think it's cool," I said jumping in his lap licking my paw.

Hmm this could maybe help me get a little more human I might be able to evolve to a point were I just have cat ears and a tail.

"Whatever i'm going to work do not mess anything up," he said in a serious tone.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of it," I said but of course my nature calls that I gotta ignore his orders since I'm not technically his servant.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I managed to clean Ciels' room. Wich is seriously hard when you got no hands.

So when Ciel got back he smiled wich is a very rare sight even know. "You remind me so much of _him_," Ciel saidwith anger seared in his voice on the word 'him'.

I sighed well as much of a sigh it could sound like when your a cat, and jumped into the hood of the grey hoodie he was wearing. He pranced around trying to get me out of the hood. I just laughed er mewled and climbed on his head flopping out like some sort of hat.

He shuffled me out of his hair and when I finally fell out he asked me a question. "ARe you hungry, I mewled in return," Well I'll take that as a yes." He said happily.

"Oh BlackDemon you'll never believe but I met someone today," he said eyes clouded with dreaminess.

I was frozen, paralyzed in shock. "He'll be coming over soo-" He was cut off by a small knock at the door. "Oh here he is," He said opening the door to reveal a blonde head of hair.

'Alois What the hell, I thought he was dead,' I said to myself trying to refrain myself from clawing out Alois' eyes.

I mewled loudly and walked to Alois my tail held high .

My body melted when he startede scratching me right behing my shoulderblade. It felt like heaven, wich i wouldn't know anything about. I=He laughed softly and straddled Ciel.

I hissed abit and went to Ciels' room to sulk.

(CIELS POV)

I gently pushed away ALois.

"You know I still want to know how your alive." I told him sitting down giving him a bottle of water.

"Oh I could've sworn I told you. Well anywho you see I was still on earth but as a ghost. So once I was chosen to go to hell. I went as far as to pleading and begging and everything to be made a demon. It was hard but it was fun too cuz i got to kick Claudes' ass," He said with a mini- fist pump at the end.

(After Alois and Ciels' date)

(SEBBY'S POV)

I hissed when Ciel came near me. I was still severley pissed at him for bringing in that piece of trash, but I finally caved in and came out.

I mewled and became stubborn I sat on the couch and feigned sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sebastians POV)

Sleep eventually came and I was awakened in the morning by the sun beating on my back. I sat up and looked at my form. 'Im still a cat.' I thought bitterly. Because paws aren't exactly the best apendages out there. I rose on all fours and leisurley padded into the kitchen. I jumped onto the counter and grabbed a rag with my jaws.

I attempted to hook it on the fridge handle but failed. "Curse you fridge," I mumbled. I threw the rag again and it looped onto the handle. I smiled inwardly and jumped of the counter. I leaned up and grabbed the rag inbtween my jaws pulling on it softly until the door actually opened. I looked at the open fridge and sighed in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to do this," I said to myself looking at all the vegetables and such inside the large isolated container known as a refrigderator.I took a step forward and I avoided the small puddle of water in my path. I look at the carton of eggs and then the closet. I propped open the fridge door with five or so potates that had been in the fridge drawer.

"Okay then now to get some rope," I said softly as not to wake the master I knew was still asleep. I knew already that it was still early by looking out the slightly open window. I padded over to the closet and leaped onto one of the shelves. My search was not fruitless as I spotted the rope on the top shelf.

I took another step then felt a slight jabbing pain in my front left paw. "Damn," I mumbled. I looked at my paw and saw the tiniest of splinters there. It was slightly painful, but I'm a demon. I can handle this. Like a boss. I ignored the small bit of pain that was there when i stepped on it and leaped up to the top shelf. I grasped the rope in my jaws carefully. In order to avoid any toungue splinters.

I leaped all the way down landing on my feet, but I would've done that if weren't a cat anyways. I bounded back to the fridge and tied the securest knot around the egg carton I could manage being in this form. I tossed the remaining rope over the fridge door and walked to the parallel side of the fridge. I tugged on the rope and the eggs came falling down with the rope. I put my cat-like reflexes to use and the eggs landed on my back. Carefully, I placed them on the floor and used the rope to drag them across the floor to the stove. I leaped up the rope still in my mouth and heard a loud gasp from behind me. I was startled and the eggs fell down to the floor the egg blood flowed out and sloshed on the floor, but Ciel didn't mind. All his attention seemed to be on me.

"Young Master," I gasped out forgetting that I had a cover to keep. He looked at me in confusion then his eyes showed realization.

"Sebastian," he breathed out his voice letting hint of the hurt he felt. I felt a pang of hurt knowing the betrayal he probably felt. "PLease you must underst-"

"You could talk, yet you never told me you were Sebastian. You BASTARD!" He screamed out a single tear staining his pale cheek.

"I only hid my identity from you so you wouldn't have to know what happened," YEs, I lied to alll of those reading this. There is indeed a reason why I'm like this now.

"If there is a reason tell me, Godamnit!" He yelled out. If only he knew the severity of the punishment that would occur if this secret were to leak out to anybody. ANYBODY. Period.

"I can't," I said taking in a breath after realesing the one I had been holding. He shook his head and looked at me with blazing sapphire eyes. "Yes. You. Can. You are only choosing not too," he stated crossing his arms. He really can be childish at different times. "I really cannot," I stated letting a little of my aggitation leak out with the sentence.

"Why Not?" he questioned a thin eyebrow raised. Why, is he so stubborn if he wants me to say it. I'll say it damnit. "Because I care for your well-being!" I spat out quickly. Really I don't know how he will react there's only so much I can go on from his expression and body language.

He let out the softest of gasps and nodded as if he understood. Wich he most likely didn't. He smiled slightly and finally registered the broken eggs and their egg blood on the floor. "Sebastian! " He yelled angrily turning at me.

Oh, young master...


End file.
